Ropa
by Nessa j
Summary: Tabla Ropa. Wincest. Quinto y último capítulo! - Calzoncillos se nota de que irá, no? XD Resumen: "De como a Dean le va el Wincest"
1. Tabla 1: Pantalones

Primer cap de la Tabla Ropa (1: pantalones 2: chaqueta 3: camiseta 4: bambas 5: calzoncillos) y mi primer wincest también ^^

Drabble de 170 palabras.

**Resumen**: "De lo que hacen unos pantalones... o el culo de Sammy ("_eh, ¡que lo tenía delante!_")"

**Disclaimer**: si fueran míos, no estaría aquí escribiendo xD

* * *

La tela formaba uniformes pliegues por encima. En cada lado habían unos bolsillos algo rotos que llamaban la atención y hacían que los mirases quisieras o no.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si metía la mano dentro de uno de ellos.

Aún y la ropa, todo se delineaba _bien _por encima: redondo, bien puesto, prieto... Dean se mordió el labio.

Por el medio, se abría para separarse y bajar hasta abajo, en una largura casi infinita.

Pero subió la mirada por el movimiento inesperado.

Ahora, el peso en la pierna izquierda hacía que se marcara más, que sobresaliera. Y que Dean sintiera ganas de tocarlo. _Y probarlo. _

Recorrió otra vez la vista de lado a lado. Los pantalones se ceñían bien al cuerpo. ¿Cómo sería verlo sin nada puesto?

Otro movimiento hizo que se separasen – _oh, joder − _y se inclinasen levemente hacia su cara – _coño −_. Jadeó y sintió demasiada calor.

Y de golpe, Sam se giró, dirigió su vista hacia atrás y lo miró extraño.

−Dean, ¿me estás mirando el culo?

* * *

**N/A**: En los próximos caps, más acción (bueno, a partir del 3º o así xD); aquí quería que se notara la necesidad de Dean *ríe como loca*

Espero que os haya gustado!!! ^^


	2. Tabla 2: Chaqueta

Capítulo dos de la Tabla Ropa: "Chaqueta"

90 palabras ^^

* * *

Metió su brazo derecho por la manga. Después el izquierdo por el otro agujero.

Al acomodársela en los hombros _sintió_ a Sam. Como si lo estuviera abrazando. Y un extraño y caliente sentimiento le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Giró un poco la cabeza para oler su hombro.

Sam. Sam. Sam.

Olía a Sam.

Se la quitó al oír la puerta abrirse.

Estirándose en la cama se hizo el dormido mientras aún sentía la olor de su hermano en él. Con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y deseó soñar con Sam.

* * *

Este es muy cortito y no pasa mucho, pero creo que es muy *awwwwwwww*

Espero que os haya gustado un poquito!! ^^


	3. Tabla 3: Camiseta

Tercer capítulo de la Tabla!

Este ya sube un _poquito _de tono XD Y a partir del cuarto.... uff!! Son mis preferidos!! XD El Rating subirá MUCHO ;D

**Palabras**: 230

**Advertencias**: Winceest! ^^

* * *

Estaba mojada. La puta camiseta estaba mojada.

Y todo por culpa de Sam, porque esa mañana le había dicho que no le quedaba ninguna más limpia.

Porque ahora Sam estaba mojado por la lluvia y la ropa se le enganchaba. Y se le marcaba todo. _Jodermierdaostiaputa_.

¿Por qué coño Sam tenía que estar tan bueno?

Sintió ganas de quitarle la camiseta. Y no para ver lo que había debajo, no.

Lo único que quería era dejar de ver como se le marcaban los pezones. Y los abdominales.

_Puta mierda_.

Sammy estaba hablándole, apoyado en el Impala; veía sus labios moverse.

Pero la camiseta seguía ahí, formando arrugas encima de sus pectorales.

Intentó mantener la vista fija en sus ojos pero siempre bajaba hasta sus labios. La única solución para no empotrarlo contra la furgoneta era mirar más abajo (no, no tan abajo).

Así que seguía admirando la bendita camisa, intentando no pensar qué pasaría si no la llevase puesta (aunque no tenía que dejar volar demasiado su imaginación para saberlo).

¿Y por qué no se la quitaba y se dejaba de tonterías?

Subió su vista hasta la boca de Sammy: −Tienes razón.

Sam frunció el ceño: −¿Cómo?

Y con un gesto bruto, le arrancó la camiseta de los huevos y lo empotró contra el Impala. Y ahora el que estaba enganchado a sus pezones no era la camiseta, sino él.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustadooo ;)


	4. Tabla 4: Bambas

Cuarto capítulo de la Tabla : _**Bambas **_

**Palabras**: 370

**Advertencias**: Wincest y mucho calor xD

**Resumen**: "_De como a Dean le pone su hermano... o de como Sam pone a Dean_"

* * *

Olvidadas.

Con prisa y bruscamente, las bambas de Dean se quitan la una a la otra como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Y debajo de la cama, allí se quedan. Sin nadie que las recuerde.

Pero no se sienten solas porque rápidamente son acompañadas por un par de bambas más. Y de pantalones. Y de camisetas.

Porque Dean, cuando ve que ya no aguanta más, lo hace sin más, a lo bruto.

Acorrala su hermano contra la pared y le come la boca. Empieza chupando los labios, mordiéndolos y metiendo la lengua en su boca como si quisiera arrancarle el alma. Para luego, seguir bajando.

Y Sam gime – y Dios y Satán saben que ahora ya no podrá parar.

Joder, que él había hecho todo lo posible. Vale, que quizás tocarle el culo siempre que podía a su hermano, no era _demasiado _normal. Y que le hubiera comido los pezones contra el Impala, tampoco. Y que intentara espiarlo cada vez que Sam se duchaba, mucho menos.

Pero coño, había sido Sam, el _pequeño_ Sammy, quien había _empezado_.

Fue él quien, saliendo de la ducha con una barra de hierro entre las piernas tapada penosamente por una mini-toalla, chorreando gotas de agua por el pelo, cara, pecho y brazos -Dean se había quedado paralizado y sin aire-, le había cogido, antes de poder escapar, y le había susurrado en la oreja con _esa _voz, esa puta voz que hacía cuando estaba demasiado cansado, concentrado o caliente, algo como "¿_Ya te vas, Dean_?" y le había refregado su maldita erección en su culo.

Sí: polla de Sammy + culo de Dean

Y casi muere de un infarto.

Entonces, más caliente de lo que había estado en toda su vida, lo empujó, restregando entonces su polla con la de Sam, estampando bocas, dientes y lenguas.

Y cada día es lo mismo. Pero las bambas sólo oyen ruidos, jadeos, gemidos y creen que el riesgo de que la cama se derrumbe sobre ellas es realmente alto. Porque ahora, encima de ellas, se encuentran dos hombres y hermanos, unidos por el destino y la pasión, y a ellos no parece importarles que la cama vaya a provocar un terremoto.

Más bien, les gusta.

* * *

Por Dios, como he disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo... XD

Besos!!


	5. Tabla 5: Calzoncillos

Último capítuloo!! :D

**Tabla Wincest Ropa . Capítulo 5: Calzoncillos**

**Palabras**: 220

**Advertencias**: P0rn!

**Resumen**: - De como a Dean le va el Wincest

* * *

Cogiéndolos con la boca, Dean los baja.

Con fuerza, con sus dientes, empuja para abajo la tela.

Una tela que parece que esté a punto de romperse por la presión ejercida.

Y una vez bajados, se le hace la boca agua.

Bufando levemente, Sam se estremece.

Dean empieza chupando la punta. Baja con pequeños besos húmedos hasta los testículos. Y allí, muerde ligeramente cada uno. Y Sam sabe que ahora mismo puede venir el mismo demonio – o cualquiera malo-malísimo – y acabar con él porque Dean le está _comiendo_ la polla y siente que va a morirse.

Subiendo por toda la extensión, Dean disfruta como si un niño con piruleta se tratase, lamiendo y saboreando.

Entonces, Sam es el dios del mundo cuando Dean empieza a _bombear_ con su boca.

Dean piensa que va a correrse allí mismo si sigue con _eso_, escuchando a Sam gemir como un loco mientras le tira del pelo.

Su hermano piensa lo mismo.

Cuando por fin Sam se corre y se le llena la boca de lo que llevaba tiempo deseando probar, se levanta y le besa.

Y sin estar recuperado del reciente orgasmo, Sam es empujado boca abajo en la cama.

Y al cabo de nada, ambos vuelven a estar en la gloria.

Para seguir pisándola el resto de sus días (y más allá).

* * *

FIN DE LA TABLA!!

Espero que os haya gustadoo! ;D

Besos de Dean desnudo a todaaas!


End file.
